User talk:Firaga44
Welcome Hi, welcome to The wiki for bgs Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Firaga44 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ghostboy3000 (Talk) 23:33, 1 November 2009 :curse you wikia,, I was gonna welcome her first... -GB there's wikia faster the relugar human and always making users mad and it's very good at it :Now to turn off the evil bug :D MUHAUHAHAHAHA -GB evil bug is gonna get owned!(i need to stop saying owned) :well this is gonna be difficult...... and Looked what I changed your status too... 23:42, November 1, 2009 (UTC) try blocking wikia and i did thanks :What if wikia has it's reveng >.>? -GB :HAHA LOL I BLOCED WIKIA FOR 3000 YEARS XD -GB lol*laughs Look at my new blog... I think you'll find it very Interesting.......... -GB Re:Hi guess who Yeahhh...you?!?!?!?! hehe......i saw the "last edited by" thingy... ^.^ Guess who? YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE! XD kidding. It's me Andie. Wassup?-- 00:17, November 3, 2009 (UTC) not much just listening to some music Firaga44 00:24, November 3, 2009 (UTC) NYEH! No hi to meh?! Lolz jkjkjkjkjk! o meh gosh i'm all about mamotte now...>.> nyeh...I thinks zero and forte's cute! NYEH! XD-11 Year Old Sorrow<-Oh meh gosh...wat up with that name!? :o hi hi GB made this wiki right?! Coolio...Nyeh.I wish I could put meh playlist on hurrr...*looks at Firaga and GB*...nyeh :]]]An AwEsOmE PeRsOn!!! you can put your playlist here if you want to i don't see any harm in it I tried to but it doesn't work...hmmm....I<3 Zero and Forte! it looks pretty good Firaga44 17:45, November 7, 2009 (UTC) AWESOME! She's one of my favorite characters from Soul Calibur 4!(pushhaaa...nerrdd...)She reminds me of Oerba in FFXIII. I was thinking of making the first talkbubble on this wiki,(grr...)but...i forgot how...(shocking huh?) just tell me a character and i can make it Firaga44 20:13, November 7, 2009 (UTC) hmm...since GB is going with Amy...one for talim would be nice...(that is if you can upload it...)^.^ i'm gonna guess that's a character from soul calibur*hasn't played that game*and mind telling me the quotes and colors you want for it Firaga44 20:56, November 7, 2009 (UTC) don't worry about the quotes and colors...I'll take care of that...unless your feeling creative..then,go ahead and do anything you want. ok Firaga44 21:05, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Anybody thurrr???I'm Lonely...v.v oops sorry i completelt forgot about it!just give me a few minutes and i'll have it done Firaga44 23:28, November 7, 2009 (UTC) your welcome Firaga44 23:51, November 7, 2009 (UTC) i will as soon as my lazy butt decides to make one or i'll just make a signature or both Firaga44 23:54, November 7, 2009 (UTC) i kinda don't know if i'd be able to find that picture Firaga44 01:14, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Re:100th edit Thanks I suck at life. -_-' - Andie I never really liked liked you >.> I only said it to get nikki and Andie to shut up >.> - cat hugger Where'd you get the picture? Remind me... I saw it. I died of laughter. - Andie Please see the forum on the KH wiki about the new ops on the IRC. - DK Can you come on the IRC? Demonic Kunai 19:09, December 28, 2009 (UTC) See this, You'll LOL to death http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q-a8USS84F4&feature=related - DK Re:200th Edit see blog ai Just made Demonic Kunai 19:05, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Are you leaving this wiki too because of spoilers? Are you? Garfield fanatic User box help Can you help me make a userbox with this image: Saying That "This user thinks seung-mina should have married her love!" -Happy happy happy Irc Can you come on the IRC to discuss our game which we haven't in ages? And please message me and wait till I get on the IRc EDIT: GET ON NOW!!! WE HAVE SOMETHING TO DISCUSS (Ps: I typed in caps so you would see it.)Kunai Help me please Can you get the videos to show up on the favorite boss blog? Umm nevermind and i got to my 200 mark on edits :D The ultimate aqua fan You're welcome 09:58, May 28, 2010 (UTC)|text=:)}} Talkbubble help! Ever since school has gotten me busy, I forgot how to make a talkbubble! Is the template for this wiki different? >.< Anyways, I made more than one bubble(is that legal?) and every time I try typing the code in, all of my bubbles appear! PLEASE HELP! I DON'T HAVE A GOOD MEMORY! I already have them set up, I just need help using them one at a time. ~Curious and Freaking Out GAH! DO YOU SEE THAT!? I only type it in once, but all of them appear! I just noticed...IT'S ALL OVER YOUR TALKPAGE!!! TTT.TTT ~Still FREAKING OUT!!! Check your comments Boredness? Sols say hi 18:33, June 26, 2010 (UTC)|Happy=Did you see my new blogs?}}